


A Vampires Weakness

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: The Undramatic Lives Of Fictional Creatures [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Friendship, blood is mentioned bc i mean vampire, everyone is fictional what can i say, vampire changkyun is my aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Changkyun probably wasn’t suited to be a vampire. With a physical weakness of a human and the lack of control of a vampire that wasn’t pure blooded, its hard for him to see how he could be one in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Version: iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/147381117090/a-vampires-weakness
> 
> written originally in July

Vampires are supposed to be really tough. Not necessarily emotionally, but physically. As long as they have a supply of blood they should be physically stronger than any human. Able to take more damage. That’s why their powers relying on physical ability isn’t that big a deal. The typical ability to overpower and sometimes manipulate the minds of human takes its toll physically when used, but that usually isn’t a big deal for them.

Changkyun thinks it’s pretty unfair he hasn’t inherited this trait. 

No, while he got an extra power- the perk of being a pure blooded child of two pure blood vampires- in telekinesis, his body is much weaker than a normal vampires. No one can figure out why. By all means he should have ended up stronger, but he takes damage in the same way a human would. Which makes him not only need more blood, but makes his powers get out of control easier and hurt him.

No one really knows what to do with him. How to help him. Because they’ve never had this be a problem. The weakest vampires are usually ones that were turned and they don’t have as much or as strong power so it’s never been an issue there.

It’s hard to live around them, because of it. To know that he’s supposed to be more than he is and that they know that.

Still, he stays. Stays until he stops growing, reaching the state he will permanently live in. Stays even when he realizes that they think less of him. Vampires don’t have a hugely important class system. They have one, sure, but it’s hardly ever brought up. Just something they live with. 

Changkyun should be pretty high up in it; his parents are both pure bloods themselves and by all means he should be incredibly powerful in every way. In power, In physical strength, but he’s not. So even though it isn’t usually that important, it’s only his high ranking as a vampire that keeps them from treating him like they treat humans. Which, is pretty badly.

Thus he leaves.

He takes as many blood packs as he can carry in a bag- the blood and bag both ‘stolen’ from his parents- and leaves. He buys a supply of paper cups and straws and pretends he’s walking around with smoothies instead of cups of blood. If he drinks a little consistently, he feels more secure in his control than doing what most do and drinking a lot at once and then not at all until they need it. As long as he doesn’t get to close, humans don’t notice, and he can pretend to be just as human as them.

Not like it was that hard to pretend to be like a human when he might as well be, anyway. The main thing in his way is the fact that he perpetually looks in his early twenties despite being much older. (Though he’s really just the age of an old human- on his eight decade of live.) Without legitimate identification he has to trick- or use his powers to get- his way through the human world.

Changkyun meets a few other vampires in his life; mostly ones that were turned and then left their sires. Most want nothing to do with him- if they care at all- either because he’s a pure blood or because he’s as prone to injury as a human. It seems most don’t have an issue with tricking humans into following them along and then drinking their blood; so Changkyun doesn’t really want anything to do with them either. There’s a reason he stole- took, kept- those blood packs when he left. The idea of hunting humans just… doesn’t seem right.

Maybe Changkyun feels bad because he knows that their weak, that humans can’t do anything to stop a vampire, and it feels wrong. Or maybe it’s just that he identifies with that weakness- other vampires bullied him into doing what they wanted before, he understands the feeling. Either way, he’ll stick to blood packs and pretending he’s a normal human. It’s not like a human will notice him drinking blood. Even when he does it in broad daylight, if he keeps his distance they assume he’s drinking something made of fruit, and don’t spare a second glance.

Other vampires notice, of course, because they can smell it. But why would they say anything? It would just make things harder for them as well. Changkyun expects he can keep it up until he actually needs to figure out a way to get more- maybe he could break into a hospital- without worry.

He doesn’t expect to get caught from feet away.

There’s a tall, pool noodle of a man staring at him, eyebrow raised when he looks down at the cup and then back to Changkyun. Changkyun himself glances down at the cup, then back up at the person. They… couldn’t know, right? They shake their head and though Changkyun wishes it was an answer to his question, he knows it isn’t. So he stands, makes his way towards them, and is halfway there by the time they meet his gaze again. They don’t smell like a vampire. They don’t smell human either. Changkyun would know, having a heightened sense of smell.

It doesn’t help that he doesn’t know what he’s going to say. _'Hey you don’t know I drink blood right?’_ doesn’t seem like a good start.

“What?” He whispers instead, unsure of his question. Questioning them is the best he can think to do. A general question that they can take however they want and the response could tell him a lot.

“Drinking blood in broad daylight seems dangerous.”

“Yeah, well,” Changkyun shrugs, as if he isn’t freaking out about the question. He tries to find a response, and finds his eyes drawn to the others neck. To a flower he had thought- from a distance- was attached to their shirt but can now see is growing directly from their neck. It’s also become more apparent up close just how much they don’t smell human. There isn’t a scent of blood running through their veins at all. “You’ve got a flower growing from your neck.”

With a noise of surprise he’s not sure they’re aware of, they reach for their neck. Changkyun has always liked flowers, the texture of petals somehow calming, so he reaches for it without thinking. When he pulls at it, it goes with his hand, and the person looks more startled when they realize he’s holding it than they did that he pulled it. Changkyun considers apologizing, but they don’t look to be hurt.

“What.” Their words are more a statement- confused- than a question and Changkyun doesn’t have a response.

“What are you?” Changkyun mentally curses himself. _Yeah, that’s something you say to someone. Good job, Changkyun._

“What are you?” The question is repeated back at him, and Changkyun can’t help but laugh. It’s a relief they don’t look offended.

“Vampire.”

“Plant spirit.”

“Cool.” Changkyun really does think it is. He presses the flower into the others hand, feeling like he should return it, and offers a smile. “I’m Changkyun.”

“Hyungwon.”

 

It’s through Hyungwon that Changkyun finds himself with not only a real residence, but people he doesn’t half to hide his identity from to befriend.

Jooheon is a ghost that haunts the apartment Changkyun moves in to- and where the others all live as well. It’s easy to fall into conversations with Jooheon, and Changkyun finds himself less unsettled that he’s talking to someone who’s dead than he thought he would.

“So I guess the sunlight thing is a myth, huh.”

“No it totally kills me. Can’t you see how super dead I am, Jooheon? I’ll join you soon.”

“Shut up.”

 

Hosoek is another plant spirit, who realizes Changkyun’s like of flower petals- their texture always calmed him when he got overwhelmed when he was younger- and purposefully grows more flowers that he let’s Changkyun have.

“Hey, take this.”

“What did you do, start a garden on your head?”

“You can’t prove anything.”

 

Later they’re joined by Minhyuk. Minhyuk is a werewolf who Changkyun realizes pretends is in less pain than he really is following every full moon. As such Changkyun finds himself using his ability to affect ones’ mind purely to make Minhyuk be in less pain. In turn Minhyuk starts coming home with blood packs that he refuses to explain how he got.

“Minhyuk, what the hell.”

“Just take my help. Take the blood. Be healthy.”

“Did you steal from a hospital?”

“Not that you can prove.”

 

Even later, they’re joined by Hyunwoo. An actual angel- literally, no joke- he becomes the barer of great news when he starts bringing them all food. Though most of them don’t eat normally- Minhyuk aside- they can and even like to. Changkyun himself likes that he feels more normal, human even, when eating human food. If he didn’t need to drink blood he’d probably fit in better with humans.

“I brought bread.”

“You always bring bread, Hyunwoo.”

“…True.”

“Thank you.”

 

Still later- but the last- comes Kihyun. To contradict the former arrival, Kihyun is a demon. Not that he acts like one most of time. More so he’s only demon-like when upset at them for not taking care of themselves. Or when they break something. Changkyun is on the receiving end of a smack or two due to his ability to forget to drink blood when he’s not out and about with humans for long period of time. _It’s not his fault, really,_ he thinks.

“When was the last time you fed?”

“Uh… um… recently?”

“Changkyun.”

“I have to go.”

“Go drink! And not alcohol.”

 

Once every couple of years, Changkyun goes back to visit his family. See if there are any new vampires hanging around. See how the ones he knew are doing. However, the more time passes the less he enjoys those visits. Now, when living with the others for only half a year, when he makes another visit he realizes why. When he has something to compare, the life he left behind seems so… tiring.

Vampires might not focus a lot on class, but from the outside Changkyun starts to realizes why. Because they compete, argue, over everything else that they don’t need _that_ to get angry with each other. Every time he visits he finds himself being compared to stronger vampires. To less humane vampires, who hunt for fun above necessity. To _'better’_ vampires.

It’s just so pointless.

“Changkyun, I thought you were living around humans now?” Someone asks him. Changkyun should probably remember the girl- probably met her many times before- but doesn’t.

“I am, sort of.”

“You don’t smell like it.”

“What is that, dog?” Someone else- a man he vaguely remembers he’s related to- asks.

“Werewolf probably, Minhyuk needed help again.”

“Minhyuk?”

“Oh… the werewolf?”

“Are you living with a werewolf, now?”

“And some plants, a ghost, an angel, a demon.”

“What?” The girl- he turns back to her- laughs. “What an interesting household that must be.”

“Are they as human like as you?” The man asks, and Changkyun frowns. There it is.

“No.” Some of them are, actually. Hoseok, Hyungwon, and at most times Minhyuk aren’t much stronger than normal humans. Jooheon isn’t strong or weak, being incorporeal. It’s mostly Hyunwoo and Kihyun that are stronger than normal humans. These vampires- family, blood line shared with him at the very least- don’t need to know that.

“Ah, so you’re the weakest one there too.”

 

Changkyun has never been happier when he returns home.

“Sweet freedom!”

“Were you trapped?” Kihyun raises and eyebrow at him from across the room.

“Might as well have been. Vampires are dumb.”

“You are a vampire.” Changkyun jumps at Jooheon’s voice, since it comes from behind him where a wall is.

“Barely.”

“Aren’t you like, pure blooded?” Minhyuk sits up on the couch when Changkyun drops down next to him.

“Just let me lie, why do you have to make everything true?”

“What does that mean?”

“Listen I said it and I have no idea.”

“Master of words, Changkyun, everyone.” Hyungwon dodges the TV remote when Changkyun throws it at him.

“My words are good. I’m great at the whole speaking thing.”

“You just said 'my words are good’ no one believes you.” Hoseok is in the kitchen, too far for Changkyun to see him and throw something at him, but Changkyun makes a mental note to throw something at him later.

“Don’t call me out like this.”

“I take it the trip wasn’t great?” Hyunwoo brings the conversation back to the original topic.

“Every time I go back I think they’ve gotten dumber. Or I got smarter. Yeah.”

“Congrats on your new intelligence.” A pause. “I’m proud of you.”

“Don’t make it weird.”

“When is anything not weird here?” Jooheon reminds him, and Changkyun shrugs.

“Fair point.”

This conversation, Changkyun thinks, is much better than any he had with other vampires. Maybe…

“Maybe I really wasn’t suited to be a vampire,” Changkyun mutters, to himself. When the others freeze, he shakes his head. “Then again, if I wasn’t I guess I wouldn’t be here either, huh?”

That at least, was a positive.


End file.
